


Don't make Bruce angry

by Lee_Marty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bruce, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Bruce, BAMF Hulk, BAMF Natasha, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Always Needs A Hug, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Bruce Needs a Hug, Gen, General Ross - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Hulk Smash, It's Too Fucking Short, Lullabies, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post Hulk Out, Protective Hulk, Protective Natasha, Short, Short One Shot, Sleppy Bruce, Tony Stark Has Issues, hulk out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Marty/pseuds/Lee_Marty
Summary: IDK why I'm posting this. It's something that I had to do for Geometry and I thought it was funny





	

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why I'm posting this. It's something that I had to do for Geometry and I thought it was funny

If you make Bruce angry, then his eyes turn green  
If his eyes turn green, then he starts to grow  
If his starts to grow, he turns green  
If he is green, then he is the Hulk  
If he is the Hulk, then Hulk Smash  
If Hulk Smash, the Ross hears about itImage result for hulk smash  
If Ross hears about it, then the army comes  
If the army comes,then the Hulk fights  
If Hulk fights, then the Hulk wins  
If the Hulk wins, then his looks for more things to smash  
If he looks for more things to smash, then Natasha comes over  
If Natasha comes over, then Natasha does her lullaby  
If Natasha does her lullaby, then Hulk calms down  
If Hulk calms, then he gets smaller  
If Hulk gets smaller, he turns less green  
If his turns less green, then he turns back into Bruce  
If he turns back into Bruce, then he is tired  
If he is tired, then he needs clothes  
If he needs clothes, Tony makes an inappropriate joke  
If Tony makes an inappropriate joke, Bruce gets angry.


End file.
